


where do we go from here?

by ordinaryusername



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Feels, Hasegawa Langa Loves Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa Needs a Hug, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, Hurt No Comfort, Insecure Hasegawa Langa, Introspection, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, M/M, Ouch, clenches fist, langa relies on reki for so much, me and my homies hate ep 7, pls, renga curbstomped my soul, scared for ep 10, they need to communicate pLS, why cant the boys just be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryusername/pseuds/ordinaryusername
Summary: Langa waits for Reki at their usual spot the morning after their fight.He never shows up.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	where do we go from here?

**Author's Note:**

> i stumbled across [this tiktok](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeSWQTBq/) and i choked. once i stopped choking i sat and stared at my wall. once i stopped staring at my wall i blasted my sad playlist and cranked this out.

Langa keeps his gaze trained on the ground, a foot on top of his board. He pushes it back and forth, hoping against hope that last night wasn’t as earth-shattering as he thought it was.

He waits.

And waits.

He leans against the telephone pole. Just yesterday, Reki had shown up just around the corner like usual, albeit a little out of it. Langa thought he was just a bit sick, maybe. Or even just sleep-deprived. Their workload in school had begun to get worse, after all.

He looks up, noticing that the sun has fully risen. There was still no sign of the bright red hair he’s grown so accustomed to.

He waits.

And waits.

Even now that he’s thinking about it, Langa’s still not completely sure where he went wrong. His promise to Reki to not skate so recklessly still stands. He hasn’t gotten hurt. Yet. He’s simply chasing a thrill he hasn’t felt since before his father’s death. He knows Adam is bad news. He knows that nothing can come out of feeding into his bizarre “Eve” fantasies, and so he won’t. He’ll beat him in the tournament and then cut whatever flimsy ties are left between them. He’ll be satisfied, and then he and Reki can continue to skate as usual.

He waits.

And waits.

A gnawing feeling begins to set into his gut. He can normally stomach anything; he’s usually hungry enough that he doesn’t care what he puts into himself so long as it curbs his appetite. Maybe… maybe last night was as monumental as it had felt in the moment. Maybe… Reki really didn’t believe that they were a good match anymore.

Nope, nope, nope, he’s shoving that thought back into the recesses of his mind, just like he did with his grief. He doesn’t want to even glance at the implications that it carries. If Reki doesn’t match with him anymore… if he doesn’t want to skate with him anymore…

He’ll be alone.

Reki was the first and only one to reach out to him on more than a superficial level when he arrived in Okinawa. Without him he wouldn’t have his part-time job, he wouldn’t have met Miya, Shadow, Joe, or Cherry, and he definitely wouldn’t be as happy as he was now. Reki was the one who forged those relationships. Reki was the one who had brought their little group close together. Langa didn’t have the social skills to maintain those friendships. Without Reki he’d lose his place, if he even had one to begin with.

Langa saw the adoration in everyone’s eyes when they interacted with the redhead. When Shadow wasn’t busy antagonizing the teen, he was laughing with him. Miya absolutely looked up to him, regardless of whether he’d admit it or not. Cherry smiled at Reki’s boundless energy, and Joe treated him like a little brother. He was able to take notice of these subtle nuances because he was more often than not hugging the sidelines. Put him on the track at S and he’s in his element, but put him in Joe’s restaurant surrounded by people and he was a fish out of water. It wasn’t exactly that he was incapable of social interaction- he knew how to communicate most of the time. It was that he wasn’t able to go the extra mile to ensure that social interaction would turn into a lasting relationship. That’s why back in Canada he had never had the kind of relationship he now has with Reki. Only Reki, with his boundless energy and sunny personality, was able to form such a bond with him.

If Reki had truly seen last night as the severance of their bond-

Maybe that’s why Langa futilely waits at their usual meeting spot. He stills his foot and finally looks at the street. This time two days ago Reki had come skating around the bend and had fist-bumped him like normal, a shining smile on his face. They’d gone to school, eaten lunch together, skated at S, and bid each other a good night. It was a comfortable routine that Langa’d had no issue with maintaining.

He waits.

And waits.

Continuing to school without Reki would mean accepting that they were truly over. Continuing to school without Reki would mean no more late nights at S. It would mean no more skipping class for a nearby skate park where they’d attempt crazier and crazier tricks, eventually going home with scratches and bruises all over their bodies. It would mean no more easy hours at Dope Sketch where they’d ignore their cleaning duties for skating videos or hanging out behind the counter. It would mean no more lazy weekends at the Kyan’s, laying together on his bed talking about anything and everything and ignoring the budding feeling in his chest that Langa refused to inspect.

Therefore, he waits.

And waits.

Eventually, though, the gnawing in his gut turns into a roar, and he can no longer ignore it. He checks his phone- it yields zero messages and ten minutes until the first-period bell. A lump makes itself at home in his throat, and he stays for 30 more seconds out of sheer stubbornness. Nothing.

Swallowing harshly, he jumps on his board and pushes off down the street. He pushes faster, and faster, and _faster_ until the wind is so biting and cold that his cheeks go numb and he can no longer feel the tears tracing their way down his face.

* * *

Langa doesn’t remember arriving at school. He doesn’t remember stowing his skateboard away or wiping his tears or schooling his expression. He comes back to himself only when he’s standing outside of his classroom door.

Somewhat startled, he wipes a hand down his face to make sure there was nothing that would reveal his inner turmoil.

Langa slides open the door and makes his way to the back of the classroom, like usual. He squeezes his way past the two desks that are always too close together, like usual. He narrowly avoids tripping over someone’s backpack that’s always in the middle of the row, like usual. 

“Hey, Langa!”

“You barely made it!”

“Morning, Langa!”

“Morning,” he replies, like usual.

Unlike usual, there’s not a head of wild red hair immediately consuming his field of vision. Unlike usual, there’s no warm arm hanging off of his shoulders and no friendly voice in his ear. Instead, Reki is staring off through the windows, his presence noticeably smaller than it normally is.

Langa’s torn, for a moment. Does he reach out? Does he try to bridge the thousands of meters that are suddenly between their desks? Or does he concede? Does he allow Reki to get further and further away? Does he allow the happy memories they made to fade into the background, and pretend as if they didn’t happen?

He doesn’t know.

And because he doesn’t know, because he feels subconsciously that there’s something more than friendship on the line, he doesn’t do anything. He sits up, pays attention to the teacher, and tries to ignore how he’s crumbling from the inside out.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't even know if this is accurate to the canon timeline, but this idea took me by the throat and wouldn't let me go until i finished. even now there's a lot more to langa's feelings that i wanted to explore but didn't end up working into the fic, lol.
> 
> also no, i never thought i'd become so emotionally invested in this show LOL. i was totally content to passively enjoy the Sk8 fandom, but ofc renga brought me here. 
> 
> now please excuse me while i go prepare myself for ep 10. i already KNOW there's going to be a confrontation. pleaseee langa. don't stick your foot in your mouth. ;w;


End file.
